IPCA
The '''International Presidential Consulting Agency '''is a US-based international anti-terrorist organization that deals with various national security issues including but not limited to, foreign intelligence, data collections, hostage rescue and other black operations relating to safeguarding the nation. It consisted of Gabriel Logan, Teresa Lipan, Lian Xing, Lawrence Mujari and other agents. The IPCA is brought in when the mission is too sensitive for military and government response. Their jurisdiction is everywhere and their database has been linked to all known agency databases, giving them operational omnipotence. It was shut down by N.I. O.C. director Robert Cordell under the orders of the President pending investigation. In light of these unforeseen events, an Emergency Remote Command Centre has been established by Teresa. History The IPCA was originally the Agency as depicted in the Syphon Filter trilogy, but the organisation was rife with corruption, and Gabe Logan reformed it when he was exonerated of pending charges that Vince Hadden had claimed he was responsible for, following the apprehension of Mara Aramov. The group was mostly active during the Omega Strain crisis, during which a few members were lost. including Imani Grey (killed in a plane crash) and William Crusher (killed in a helicopter). Elsa Weissenger left during this event, and was later executed when she attempted to conspire with Mara Aramov. The organisation was again involved in the Dark Mirror project when Red Section attempted to create a lethal nerve agent, and travelled around the globe to thwart the paramilitary group. Robert Cordell later called on the IPCA to assist him in stopping a terrorist attack on the St. Helens. The group was unsuccessful, and Gabe Logan later initiated some activities of his own. However, Cordell later requested permission from the President to render the agency inactive, and Teresa Lipan had fortunately set up a secondary headquarters in Tommy's Boxing Gym, which Lawrence Mujari regularly swept for surveillance devices. Trinidad had planted a tracking device on Gabe when he was taken prisoner in Kudrenko's prison somewhere in Georgia, and used it to spy on him, giving her the knowledge about Teresa's command centre. She later executed a one-man assault on the gym, leaving Teresa and Mujari critically injured, before attempting to kill Lian, apparently for her disloyalty to the Chinese Secret Service. In the fray, Gabe Logan intervened and blocked the bullets meant for Xing, while firing at Trinidad and killing her. However, this event cast a cliffhangar as to the status of Teresa, Mujari and Gabe. List of members * Gabriel Logan : Commander in Chief (Killed in action) * Lian Xing : Chief of Operations (Alive) * Teresa Lipan : Deputy Chief of Operations (Unknown) * Lawrence Mujari : Assistant Chief of Operations (Unknown) * Gary Stoneman : Intelligence Operations Commander (Alive) * Imani Gray : Investigative Operations Commander (Unknown) * Elsa Weissenger : Intelligence Supervisor (Killed in action) * Alima Haddad : Field Research Specialist (Killed in action) * William Crusher : Intelligence Officer (Killed in action) * Gina Hunter : Investigative Officer (Alive) * Cobra (Alive) Category:Organizations